Alchimie et Chai Tea
by Nalou
Summary: Nouveau professeur d'Alchimie Avancée, Roy Mustang ne s'attend pas à ce qu'on lui annonce que son titre d'alchimiste de génie lui a été volé par un petit prodige de deuxième année, et encore moins à ce que ledit petit prodige soit le serveur canon du Starbucks, à qui il a failli causer un anévrisme en allant chercher son Chai Tea. Challenge Quatre Mains du Collectif NoName/ Kaelyan
1. Chapter 1

Et voici un nouveau challenge à quatre mains écrit avec Kaelyan pour le défi de l'été du Collectif NoName ! Nous espérons que ça vous plaira !

* * *

.

« Voici pour vous, bonne fin de journée monsieur. »

Edward conserve son sourire alors que l'homme en costard hors de prix lui arrache le gobelet des mains, ne prend pas le temps de lui répondre et sort du café en courant presque. L'étudiant de seconde année de la Faculté d'Alchimie Hohenheim fait demi-tour pour préparer la commande suivante, perdant son air avenant au profit d'un visage fatigué. Il lance la machine pour deux expressos et s'occupe du latte macchiato. Cette fois, la cliente lui fait un grand sourire et il s'occupe des trois chai tea latte suivants avec un peu plus d'entrain.

« Suis revenue, » déclare Winry, une des serveuses, en passant derrière lui avec un sourire timide. « Tu peux aller prendre ta pause. »

Il se retient de lever les yeux au ciel. Il connaît la jeune femme depuis l'enfance. Elle est très proche de lui et son frère, Alphonse. Ed sait qu'elle a pris ce job pour pouvoir continuer à le voir malgré leurs cursus différents – elle s'est orientée en ingénierie mécanique – et depuis qu'ils ne se voient plus tous les jours, il a remarqué qu'elle tente d'attirer son attention, ce qui l'embête franchement puisqu'il n'est absolument pas attiré par elle.

Il jette un œil par-dessus son épaule et compte approximativement une douzaine de clients.

« Je la prendrai quand on aura réduit la file, » soupire-t-il.

« Merci Ed, c'est très gentil de ta part, » répond la jeune femme.

Cette fois, l'étudiant se retourne pour s'empêcher de lâcher une remarque désobligeante. Au fond, il apprécie énormément Winry. Elle est probablement sa meilleure amie, et il ne veut pas la blesser. Simplement, elle est parfois agaçante à être aussi adorable, surtout quand on sait qu'elle peut être un véritable dragon.

« Pas de souci, » marmonne-t-il en déposant un caramel macchiato sur le comptoir.

Quelques clients passent. L'un d'eux récupère son café et Edward va pour préparer la commande suivante. Il jette de nouveau un œil à la file tout en pivotant mais s'immobilise en repérant le client qui vient de rentrer. Il prend une brève inspiration alors que le regard le plus foncé qu'il ait jamais vu croise le sien. Sa bouche s'assèche en quelques secondes et il aurait pu rester figé très longtemps si sa position instable ne lui avait pas fait perdre l'équilibre. Il se rattrape comme il peut au comptoir et essaie de reprendre ses esprits tout en luttant contre l'envie de se retourner pour le regarder de nouveau.

Il doit s'y reprendre en trois fois pour préparer un simple cappuccino mais finit par le donner à la cliente outrageusement maquillée qui tapote le comptoir de ses ongles parfaitement manucurés, l'agacement clairement visible sous les couches de fond de teint. Il a envie qu'elle se casse un ongle mais elle serait capable de coller un procès au café pour il ne sait quelle raison délirante alors il ravale son énervement – pour la quarantième fois de la journée – avant de lui tendre sa commande, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres.

Edward résiste encore trois clients avant de laisser ses yeux s'égarer vers l'autre gars. Il tombe immédiatement dans le regard insondable mais intense, comme si l'attention de l'autre était restée focalisée sur lui depuis qu'il était entré dans le Starbucks. Puis la lèvre inférieur du mec se retrouve prisonnière de ses dents avant d'être relâchée lentement. Déglutissant, essayant d'étouffer le coup de chaud qui le prend, il remonte jusqu'aux iris sombres et la bouche aux lèvres fines s'étire en un sourire en coin absolument indécent. Un putain d'appel à la luxure.

« Ed ? » souffle discrètement Winry.

Le jeune homme sursaute légèrement et cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Le sourire de l'autre se fait satisfait, mais l'étudiant s'oblige à continuer son boulot, tentant d'ignorer son entrejambe à moitié tendue.

Bordel de merde.

Il se laisse de nouveau aller à regarder le gars lorsque la file d'attente a diminué – et qu'il a reprit le contrôle de son corps. Il n'est plus que trois client derrière. Cette fois, Ed arrive à se détacher des iris sombres au bout de quelques secondes, mais il sent ses mains commencer à trembler.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe putain ?

Quelque chose ne va pas.

Il en a croisé des nanas et des mecs canons depuis qu'il travaille au Starbucks. Celui-là, Ed sent qu'il a quelque chose de différent dans sa façon de le regarder, même s'il est incapable de dire quoi, et ça l'agace – mais ça l'excite aussi.

En préparant un énième latte – que peuvent avoir les gens avec ces foutus latte ? Tout le monde en veut alors que c'est écoeurant. Du lait, quoi ! Eurk ! – il essaie de trouver un moyen pour que Winry le laisse s'occuper du mec, mais aucune excuse valable ne lui vient et il n'ose pas dire clairement qu'il veut s'en occuper par peur de faire de la peine à l'étudiante.

Il se résout à la laisser prendre la commande. Il prépare la boisson du client précédent – café noir, merci, il existe encore des gens sensés en ce bas monde – lorsque l'étudiante dit bonjour au mec.

« Bonjour jolie demoiselle, » répond une voix pas très grave mais terriblement douce. « Je prendrai un chai tea latte. Grande, s'il vous plaît. Vous savez que votre sourire est superbe ? »

Laissez le lait en paix, bon sang ! C'est pour les– quoi ?!

Les mots du mec lui parviennent enfin au cerveau. Il se retourne brusquement mais l'autre ne se préoccupe plus de lui. Il regarde Winry, la bouche en coeur et le regard de braise – le même regard auquel Edward avait eu droit quelques minutes auparavant. La rage prend possession de l'étudiant à une telle vitesse qu'il en est lui-même désarçonné. Serrant les dents, vexé de s'être fait berner – merde, ça ferait presque mal. Presque. Ok, pas presque. Ça fait mal – il ravale les larmes de honte qui lui montent aux yeux. Il doit bien se foutre de sa gueule l'autre bâtard. Il prépare la boisson avec des gestes saccadés, avant de la poser violemment sur le comptoir. Politesse oblige, il regarde le client avec un sourire forcé et l'autre ose lui lancer un sourire en coin accompagné d'un clin d'oeil.

Rouge comme une tomate, à deux doigts de lui balancer n'importe quoi dans sa gueule d'ange, il s'éloigne rapidement, lançant un « je prends ma pause ! » à une Winry aussi rouge que lui – l'étudiante n'a pas l'habitude de se faire draguer aussi ouvertement même si elle est très jolie.

Une fois dans la réserve, Edward s'appuie contre un mur, laissant aller sa tête en arrière. Il inspire puis expire profondément, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente calme. Ce qu'il s'est passé n'est pas dramatique. Il s'est fait avoir par un mec qui a l'air d'avoir fait de la drague son art personnel. Ed est tombé dans le panneau, grand bien lui fasse. La prochaine fois, il y réfléchira à deux fois avant de se laisser faire. Il ferme les yeux mais des iris couleur onyx se rappellent à lui. Soupirant, il rouvre les paupières et se dirige vers la salle de pause. Regarder une émission débile devrait lui vider le cerveau.

.

Le professeur Mustang marche d'un bon pas dans les couloirs de la fac, se dirigeant vers son premier cours de la journée. Il ne croise personne, appréciant le silence dont seuls ceux qui se lèvent très tôt peuvent profiter. Il s'enferme dans le bureau jouxtant sa salle de classe et vérifie son programme de la journée. Un sourire carnassier se dessine sur son visage. Enfin, il va avoir les secondes années.

Il n'est dans cet établissement que depuis quatre jours mais trois des professeur avec qui il a fait connaissance lui ont posé la même question – Avez-vous eu l'occasion de voir le jeune Elric en action ? – le tout avec un sourire satisfait. La première fois, il avait froncé les sourcils. Oui, il avait bien eu un Elric, qui paraissait plutôt doué, certes, mais rien de transcendant non plus. Ce à quoi le professeur avait répondu en secouant vivement la tête. Non, il s'agissait du petit frère. Lui parlait de l'aîné, celui qui était en seconde année et qui était un pur génie de l'alchimie. Roy avait cherché à en savoir plus, mais aucun ne lui avait donné de précision, se contentant de lui assurer que la réputation de génie que l'Alchimiste de Flamme avait gagné dès sa troisième année à la fac d'Hohenheim avait été réduite à néant par ce Elric. Toujours en arborant ce sourire satisfait, voire supérieur.

Retenant un soupir, se laissant aller dans le dossier de sa chaise, il secoue la tête. Ses trois collègues avaient espéré prendre le poste que Roy occupe désormais. Ils pensent qu'il est trop jeune, pas assez expérimenté, et que sa mentalité ne convient pas, peu importe qu'il ait validé le cursus haut la main. Il est le meilleur alchimiste d'Amestris, en a conscience et le fait savoir.

Mais Mustang se fiche bien de tout cela. Il sait pourquoi il a voulu être professeur. Il a été à la place de ces gamins. A rêvé de ce que serait sa vie une fois qu'il serait diplômé. Qu'avec les meilleurs résultats de l'histoire de l'université, il pourrait avoir la place qu'il souhaitait : rentrer dans l'armée, directement en tant qu'officier, mener des hommes de victoire en victoire, être le plus jeune Alchimiste d'État qu'Amestris ait connu. Et il avait réussi, fait tout cela, et plus encore. Mais personne ne l'avait préparé au prix qu'il avait dû payer.

Les ordres impossibles à contourner.

Les innocents massacrés.

Les soldats sacrifiés.

Son meilleur ami abattu.

Ses valeurs piétinées.

Il a tenu jusqu'à la fin de la guerre d'Ishval avant de rendre son tablier. L'armée a acheté son silence en monnayant une pension trois fois plus importante que prévue pour Gracia et une retraite anticipée à taux plein pour lui. Il a courbé l'échine une dernière fois, avant de tout plaquer et de reprendre des études pour être professeur.

Deux ans plus tard, il se retrouve propulsé professeur d'Alchimie Avancée dans la meilleure faculté du pays, soufflant la place à des enseignants avec plus de vingt cinq ans d'ancienneté. Mais, comme déjà mentionné, il se fiche de ce que ces gens pensent. Ce qu'il veux, c'est apprendre à ces gamins qui n'en sont plus vraiment que le cursus qu'ils suivent a été créé pour faire d'eux de la chair à canon formatée. Qu'il ne veut pas de ça pour eux, et que s'ils persistent à poursuivre dans cette voie alors ils seront informés de ce qui les attendra.

Roy soupire et passe un visage sur sa main, son regard tombant de nouveau sur son emploi du temps. Un sourire étire ses lèvres. Cet Elric serait meilleur que lui ? La bonne blague. Certes, ce n'est pas impossible, mais la probabilité est tellement faible... Il n'est pas du genre à faire de l'esbrouf avec son alchimie. Plus depuis qu'il sait précisément les dégâts que son feu peut causer, en tout cas. Mais il fera peut-être une exception pour le soi-disant jeune prodige. Il remarque que le cours des secondes années sera le dernier de la journée, de onze à treize heures. Satisfait, se disant qu'il aura le temps de discuter avec l'étudiant à la fin du cours si le besoin se faisait sentir, Mustang se plonge dans la correction des devoirs des troisièmes années. Bon sang, on est seulement le quatrième jour et il a déjà pris du retard dans son travail. Lorsque la sonnerie de onze heure se fait entendre, Mustang a réfléchi à la petite mise en scène qu'il va offrir à Elric. Rien d'extravagant. Surtout des mots. Mais bien choisis. De plus, tous ses camarades en profiteront, ce qui ne sera pas plus mal.

Prenant des notes sur les applications médicinales de l'alchimie dans la région de Xing, il laisse les étudiants rentrer sans prêter attention à eux. Il n'aurait récolté que des regards énamourés des filles et agacés voire jaloux des mecs alors autant s'en passer. Il les laisse s'installer et commencer à discuter. Il ne dit rien, pensant que les chuchotis vont rapidement s'estomper mais ils continuent et gagnent même en volume sonore. Toujours en prenant des notes, il claque des doigts de sa main gauche gantée et l'air crépite au-dessus de lui avant d'exploser dans un bruit fort. L'intégralité de la classe sursaute, certain poussant même des cris de surprise, effrayés.

« Vous êtes en Seconde Année, c'est à dire que vous êtes majeurs depuis deux ans, » déclare Mustang en continuant à écrire. « Vous avez décidé de vous-même de suivre ce cours. Je ne suis pas ici pour faire la police. Vous n'avez plus cinq ans. Alors si mon cours vous intéresse, vous vous taisez. Sinon, je vous laisse sortir pour parler entre vous et je continue mes recherches. J'ai eu mon diplôme, j'ai un bon travail. Je n'ai rien à prouver. Au passage, je m'appelle Roy Mustang, j'ai été Alchimiste d'Etat durant onze ans, où l'on m'a nommé Alchimiste de Flamme. J'ai quitté l'armée après la guerre d'Ishval pour divergence d'opinion avec ma hiérarchie et j'ai décidé de devenir professeur. »

Il finit d'écrire sa phrase, pose son livre, rebouche son stylo, et redresse enfin les yeux vers ses étudiants.

« Alors que voulez-vous faire ? Vous comporter en adultes ou en gamins ? »

Un silence de mort lui répond.

« Je constate que vous voulez faire quelque chose de votre avenir, ça me rassure, » ricane-t-il. « Je vais faire l'appel rapidement. Je continuerai quelques semaines, le temps d'associer noms et visages. »

Il commence l'appel, énumérant les noms les uns après les autres. Enfin, il arrive à celui qu'il attendait.

« Ah, » déclare-t-il avant de se lever. « J'ai entendu des bruits assez intéressant ces derniers jours, à propos de monsieur Elric, l'aîné, » ajoute-t-il en s'asseyant à moitié sur son bureau et parcourant rapidement les visages des premiers rangs. « Mais, clairement, je me contrefiche de votre niveau à tous. Ce que je veux, c'est que vous me montriez que vous avez envie de maîtriser l'art de l'Alchimie, et que vous allez donner le meilleur de vous même pour le faire. C'est tout. Que vous soyez un petit génie ou non. Et un jour, vous serez capable de faire ce genre de choses, » finit-il en claquant des doigts.

Cette fois, la gerbe de flamme prend la moitié de la salle avant de s'évaporer, laissant dans son sillage une odeur de brûlé qui s'évapore rapidement. La seconde suivante, un claquement lui fait tourner la tête vers le fond de la salle. Il a juste le temps de voir un étudiant enrouler des doigts métalliques contre un tuyaux de plomberie avant qu'un fracas ne se fasse entendre.

Mustang tourne le visage vers la porte de la salle et constate que le lavabo qui s'y trouvait a disparu. À la place, la céramique se transforme à toute vitesse en un tuyau rigide qui se dirige droit sur lui. La seconde suivante, il se fait asperger d'eau de la tête au pieds. Des exclamations de stupeur fusent de partout. Un instant plus tard, l'eau arrête de le frapper en plein visage et, au bruit, le professeur suppose que les éléments reprennent leur forme initiale.

« Elric, Edward, présent, » raille l'étudiant. « J'ai eu l'impression que vous surchauffiez, Monsieur, j'ai cru bon de vous rafraîchir un peu. »

Mustang sent la colère monter en lui à une vitesse incroyable. Elle ravage tout sur son passage. Absolument furieux, il passe une main dans ses cheveux pour enlever les mèches trempées qui lui tombent devant les yeux et relève le regard sur le petit merdeux qui a osé lui faire ça, se jurant qu'il va quitter son cours manu militari pour ne jamais y revenir, lui apprenant au passage qu'on ne s'en prend pas à Roy Must– à–

Merde, c'est lui.

Merde.

C'est LUI ?!

Le professeur serre les dents, ne laissant pas transparaître le choc qui le cloue sur place. Ce n'est pas possible. Puis il se rend compte que le jeune homme a transmuté sans cercle.

Il est maudit.

Pourquoi ce mec, ce putain de serveur, doit précisément être un génie de la transmutation en plus d'être l'homme le plus canon – et avec le regard le plus magnifique – qu'il ait jamais vu ? Bon sang, au Starbucks, il n'avait tout simplement pas pu détacher les yeux de lui. Les sensations qui avaient pris possession de son corps alors qu'il attendait son tour lui étaient inconnues. Il s'était senti désespérément attiré par le jeune homme, sans aucune raison. Et lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés, son coeur s'était mis à battre avec force. Il avait su que le serveur ressentait la même chose, sans être capable de l'expliquer. Et ça lui avait fait peur, à tel point qu'il avait dû faire semblant de flirter avec la serveuse pour essayer de retrouver un peu de normalité dans son monde qui venait de prendre un virage à cent quatre vingt degrés. Et lorsqu'il avait vu la rage dans le regard doré, cela lui avait réchauffé le coeur, ce qui était totalement incompréhensible puisque c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

Essayant de garder son hébétude cachée, partagé entre fureur et dési– quelque chose sur lequel il ne peut pas s'attarder à ce moment-là, il darde sur Elric un regard glacial, détaillant l'étudiant. La révélation est presque instantanée. Les cheveux blonds, les yeux dorés, les traits fins, un génie de l'alchimie... l'ascendance d'Elric est évidente. Il doit porter le nom de sa mère, par commodité.

« Eh bien, eh bien, certains dons se transmettent par les gènes, n'est-ce pas, Elric. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais eu à travailler dur pour être capable de transmuter, » raille-t-il.

Il va pour nommer le père de ce petit merdeux sexy mais le regard doré se teinte d'angoisse alors il hésite. Que peut-il faire ? En réalité, il n'est pas si furieux que ça, plutôt vexé. La puissance qu'Elric possède lui donne envie de savoir jusqu'où il peut le pousser. Ce mec a un potentiel immense. Mais le laisser impuni ruinerait sa réputation de professeur et il ne peut faire cela.

« Tu sors de cette salle immédiatement. Tu as cours à quatorze heures ? »

« Non Monsieur, votre cours est le dernier de ma journée. »

« Alors tu repasseras ici à quatorze heures, je te laisserai une chance de défendre ta présence dans mon cours, » grince-t-il. « Maintenant dehors. »

Le fils d'Hohenheim - parce que ça ne peut qu'être lui le père – range ses affaires et quitte la salle d'un pas rapide.

« Et n'oublie pas de passer par le bureau de la directrice pour signaler ton expulsion de ce cours ! » s'exclame le jeune professeur.

Il ne reçoit qu'un claquement de porte en réponse.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

Edward est furieux. Et vexé. Ce putain de bâtard est son nouveau professeur d'alchimie avancée ?! Son année va être tellement merdique ! Il refuse d'aller voir la directrice – Curtis lui défoncera la tronche de savoir qu'il s'est déjà fait renvoyer de cours – et se contente de s'asseoir dans le couloir, à même le sol. Il sort un livre de son sac et potasse le cours de sixième année d'Alchimie Théorique Avancée. Il est tellement plongé dedans – et il a tellement l'habitude de lire dans les couloirs en ne faisant attention à rien – qu'il ne remarque ni la sonnerie ni ses camarades qui passent devant lui.

« Tu m'inquiètes si tu ne sais pas qu'il faut le livre de seconde année lorsqu'on est, eh bien, en seconde année, » souffle soudain une voix chaude à son oreille.

Edward sursaute et tourne vivement la tête. Ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire.

Il se retrouve à quelques centimètres de Mustang. Il sent la respiration de son professeur se couper alors que le doré croise l'onyx. Et, ok, il est toujours en colère mais merde, comment peut-il s'en rappeler alors que ces yeux le regardent comme si l'autre projetait de le manger tout cru ? Sans compter que Ed a très envie de se laisser dévorer. Il note distraitement que les habits du professeur sont secs mais que ses cheveux sont encore humides. L'envie d'y glisser ses doigts est terriblement forte.

Dieu merci, la partie vexée du cerveau de Ed fonctionne encore, ce qui lui permet d'aligner quelques mots cohérents.

« Je connaissais par coeur le bouquin de seconde année avant même d'entrer à la fac, » marmonne-t-il sans quitter Mustang des yeux.

Le professeur cligne des yeux et se recule avant de souffler lentement et se relever.

« Amène-toi Elric. On a à discuter. »

Edward range son bouquin dans son sac à dos et rejoint son professeur dans la salle. Mustang est retourné s'asseoir à son bureau, les avant bras posés sur la surface du meuble et les doigts croisés. Il le dévisage, essaie peut-être de croiser son regard, mais Ed le fuit. Il a conscience qu'il perd ses moyens lorsqu'il le fixe.

« Tu es le fils d'Hohenheim, » lâche finalement le professeur.

« Bien entendu, » ironise l'étudiant.

« Ce n'était pas une question, Elric, » rétorque Mustang. « Pourquoi le caches-tu ? »

Mais cette fois, Ed ne répond pas. La haine qu'il voue à son père est dangereuse. Elle pourrait lui faire dire des choses qu'il regretterait réellement.

« Tu as quel âge ? » questionne alors Mustang.

« C'est écrit dans mon dossier. »

« Elric, tu veux bien y mettre du tien pour que cette conversation reste civilisée ? » soupire le professeur.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que j'ai envie de continuer cette conversation ? » raille-t-il – toujours sans le regarder, faut pas déconner.

« Je n'en sais rien, puisque tu ne veux rien me dire. »

« Parce que je veux m'en aller, » explique l'étudiant comme s'il parlait à un gamin de six ans.

Mustang se laisse aller en arrière dans sa chaise, et Ed lève finalement les yeux. Et comme précédemment, Edward sent sa bouche s'assécher devant les iris sombres.

« Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles partir, » déclare tranquillement le professeur.

« Ça va les chevilles ? » siffle Ed entre ses dents.

« Quel âge as-tu ? » insiste-t-il.

« Dix-sept, » marmonne l'étudiant.

Au moins, cela à l'avantage de clouer le bec du professeur, constate-t-il avec satisfaction. Il regarde Mustang le détailler du regard avec un respect qu'il n'y avait pas quelques secondes plus tôt. Edward commence à se demander s'il doit vraiment garder rancoeur contre lui par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé au Starbucks et un peu plus tôt dans la salle alors qu'il a l'impression qu'on le regarde comme un adulte pour la première fois de sa vie, mais le prof ruine tout en quelques mots.

« Tu es encore plus doué que ton père, » déclare-t-il à mi-voix.

« Ce n'est pas mon père ! » s'exclame soudain le plus jeune. « Il nous a abandonné ma mère, mon frère et moi. Ce n'est qu'un connard. À cause de lui ma mère est morte de chagrin. Je me suis retrouvé seul avec mon frère. Et ne pensez même pas à me dire que vous savez ce que c'est ! » s'énerve-t-il.

Il en a marre que les gens lui disent "Je comprends" avec de la pitié dans les yeux alors qu'ils ont encore leurs parents, eux. Lorsqu'il voit Mustang serrer les dents et son regard se refroidir sensiblement, Ed se dit qu'il a peut-être commis une erreur.

« J'ai été élevé dans un orphelinat, Elric. Ce qui me donnerait tout à fait le droit de te répondre que toi, au moins, tu as connu un minimum tes parents, contrairement à moi, mais ce n'est pas ce que je pense, alors je ne le ferai pas. Je te prierai en revanche de calmer tes accès de colère et tes jugements merdiques. Je ne vais pas les supporter longtemps, » grince Mustang entre ses dents.

Le jeune homme inspire profondément.

« Ne me parlez juste pas de cette enflure, » répond-il simplement, avec le peu de calme qu'il a encore en stock.

Le professeur le regarde un instant sans rien dire, avant d'accepter d'un hochement de tête. Ed se détend sensiblement, avant de regarder le tas de copies sur le coin du bureau, que ses camarades viennent de rendre – au moins il aura échappé à l'interro de début d'année. Il prend la première et secoue la tête de dépit.

« C'est n'importe quoi. On ne peut pas créer autant de métal avec juste de l'eau et du schiste, » soupire-t-il avant de passer à la feuille suivante. « Ben voyons, le but de tout alchimiste est la transmutation de l'or. Les contes de fées ne sont que ça, idiot, » grogne-t-il après un de ses camarades.

Il éclate de rire à la suivante.

« Bon sang, non, l'alchimie, ce n'est pas qu'une question de ressenti... sérieusement, Mustang, vous les auriez laissé passer en seconde année ? » demande-t-il en secouant la feuille de cours.

Il fronce les sourcils devant l'absence de réaction du professeur, qui semble perdu dans ses pensées.

« Mustang ? » l'appelle-t-il une nouvelle fois.

L'ancien Alchimiste d'Etat cligne des yeux et plante son regard dans le sien, mais contrairement aux autres fois, il n'y a aucun... désir. Le professeur a l'air de chercher quelque chose.

« Tu comprenais réellement le bouquin de sixième année ? » demande-t-il soudain.

Edward a envie de l'envoyer chier, mais il sent que quelque chose a changé.

« Oui, » répond-il simplement.

« Tu connais le programme de dernière année ? »

« Aussi. »

« Pourquoi n'es-tu qu'en seconde année alors ? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas le droit d'accéder à la troisième si je ne suis pas majeur. "Les applications et implications de certains cours seraient trop dangereuses pour une personne trop jeune et pas encore à même de saisir les dangers des connaissances requises pour ce niveau", » récite Edward d'un ton morne, répétant mot pour mot ce que la Directrice lui a dit lorsqu'il a demandé à passer en quatrième ou cinquième année, en rentrant à la fac.

Mustang fronce un peu plus les sourcils.

« Si je te donne quelques libertés en dehors des cours, te sens-tu capable d'agir comme un élève lambda en classe ? Du type ne pas m'appeler par mon nom de famille devant les autres ou m'arroser en pleine démonstration. »

Edward lève les yeux au ciel.

« Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, professeur, je sais me comporter comme le règlement l'exige. Seulement, je m'en prends déjà assez plein la figure sans qu'en plus on me traite de lèche-botte, » répond-il avec un sourire ironique.

Il voit les mâchoires de Mustang se crisper.

« Alors j'ai une proposition à te faire. Tu t'ennuies en cours ? »

« Comme un rat à l'agonie. »

Mustang fronce les sourcils.

« L'expression dit "comme un rat mort" » rectifie-t-il.

« Sauf que c'est stupide. Un rat mort ne peut pas s'ennuyer. Il est mort. »

Le professeur pince les lèvres, donnant l'impression à Ed qu'il se retient de sourire.

« Je ne peux rien faire pour te faire passer dans une année supérieure. Je n'ai pas non plus le droit de t'enseigner ces cours tant que tu n'es pas majeur, comme tu l'as souligné – de toute manière j'ai l'impression que tu en connais une bonne partie. En revanche, je peux te donner accès à certaines parties de la bibliothèque, et je te laisserais bien corriger quelques copies. Celles de tes camarades, mais aussi des années supérieures. Je suis curieux de savoir l'étendue de tes connaissances et de ta capacité d'analyse, » déclare-t-il. « Oh, et j'ai un article à écrire, que je dois publier dans deux semaines dans la revue scientifique la plus connue d'Amestris, mais je suis un peu à la bourre. Je ne serais pas contre un coup de main. »

Edward le regarde, outré.

« Vous me demandez d'être votre esclave et de faire le travail à votre place ! » s'exclame-t-il à mi-voix.

« Je te propose de prouver à Mme Curtis que tu as assez la tête sur les épaules pour passer en quatrième, voire cinquième année, dès que tu seras majeur, c'est à dire dès l'année prochaine. Si tu y arrives, alors tu pourras t'entraîner comme tu en auras envie. »

« On n'a pas le droit de s'entraîner en dehors de l'école sans un maître assermenté, » grogne l'étudiant.

« Eh bien, si tu corriges assez de copies, je pourrais me laisser acheter, » ricane le professeur alors qu'Edward l'évalue à son tour, tentant de démêler l'ironie de la vérité. « Tu es capable de transmuter sans cercle, Edward, » soupire Mustang, redevenant sérieux. « N'importe quel maître t'acceptera rien que pour ça. Certains supplieront pour t'avoir. »

Son prénom dans la bouche de Mustang lui donne brusquement l'envie de l'entendre dans d'autres circonstances. En gémissant, par exemple.

« Et vous ? » demande l'étudiant, la bouche sèche.

« Je suis le meilleur Alchimiste d'Amestris pour le moment. Ce serait stupide de ta part d'aller chercher quelqu'un de moins bon, » sourit Mustang, sûr de lui.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu. »

Le sourire de Mustang se fait carnassier.

« Je t'aurai. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour cela, » répond-il simplement, le regard plein de promesses qui font comprendre à l'étudiant qu'il ne parle pas que de scolarité.

Bordel, il doit vraiment penser à autre chose avant que son entrejambe prenne trop d'ampleur.

« Je vais vraiment devoir corriger les copies ? » demande-t-il sans que son cerveau ait donné l'ordre à ses lèvres de bouger.

« Bien sûr que non, » répond le professeur dans un rire sincère, ni ironique, ni charmeur, et Edward a l'impression de fondre sur place. « Je pense réellement que ça pourrait être une bonne expérience pour toi, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire. »

« Et ça vous déchargerait un peu de votre boulot. »

« Tout à fait, » répond le professeur sans se démonter.

Une partie du cerveau d'Edward se rebiffe fortement. C'est du suicide. Il tend le bâton pour se faire battre. Passer du temps en plus avec son professeur qui est son fantasme sur patte – merde, il se réveille toutes les nuits depuis qu'il l'a vu, dans un état qui lui demande de s'occuper de lui-même, s'il ne s'est pas carrément laissé aller dans son sommeil. Il est son professeur, bordel. Et lui n'est pas majeur. Ok, il le sera d'ici quelques mois, mais tout de même. Et puis ce bâtard s'est foutu de sa gueule au Starbucks. Royalement. Et encore devant la classe, un peu plus tôt. Son sourire en coin est insupportable. Et–

« Il traite de quoi, votre article ? » marmonne-t-il, en espérant que ce soit un truc rébarbatif.

« Des conséquences possibles de la transmutation humaine, » répond Mustang sur un ton plus que neutre.

Ed tique, sachant déjà qu'il a perdu.

« Très bien, » accepte-t-il.

La lueur de satisfaction qui passe dans le regard onyx lui hérisse le poil, et le professeur doit le voir.

« Tu ne t'engages à rien, Elric, » assure-t-il. « Tu arrêtes quand tu veux. Je ne t'obligerai à rien. »

Il plonge son regard dans celui de son étudiant, qui sent un frisson lui remonter l'échine. Et pas de contentement ou de gêne. L'onyx est de nouveau brûlant, comme au Starbucks, comme lorsqu'ils se tenaient bien trop proches dans le couloir un moment auparavant. Comme avec Winry, rappelle la partie chiante de son cerveau, mais ça lui permet de ne pas se jeter sur les lèvres tentatrices.

« Tu as fini ta journée ? » demande ensuite le professeur.

« Les cours, oui. Le boulot, non. Je bosse jusqu'à dix-huit heures, » explique-t-il.

« Très bien. Je te retrouverai là-bas à la fin de ton service. On pourra définir clairement la manière dont nous allons procéder. Ça te convient ? »

« J'ai le choix ? » ricane l'étudiant avant de se détourner, n'attendant pas de réponse. « À tout à l'heure Mustang, » ajoute-t-il avant de passer la porte.

Une fois dans le couloir, il s'applique à conserver un visage neutre, parce qu'il y a des élèves partout, mais il n'aurait pas été contre se laisser glisser au sol pour reprendre ses esprits – ou aux toilettes pour s'occuper de calmer le feu dans ses veines, mais il est déjà à la bourre.

Il se rend au boulot, s'excuse pour son retard en expliquant qu'il a été retenu par un professeur. La patronne hoche la tête et coche une première case sur un tableau derrière elle avec le nom de tous ses employés. Chaque étudiant a le droit à un certain nombre de retards, parce qu'il arrive que certains professeurs les retiennent, dans la limite de dix retards par année, au-delà desquels l'étudiant est viré. Il va récupérer son tablier dans son casier, et se glisse derrière le comptoir.

Ed voit le temps passer à la fois vite et lentement. Il a en revanche un peu trop de temps pour réfléchir parce que l'après-midi est calme. Lors de sa pause, Winry le rejoint. Ils discutent de tout et de rien, de leurs cours, d'Alphonse. S'il ne pensait pas qu'elle est amoureuse de lui, alors il croirait qu'elle l'est de son petit frère tant elle en parle.

« Est-ce que tu veux parler de ce qui te tracasse ? » demande soudain l'étudiante.

« Tout va bien, Winry, » assure-t-il.

« C'est ce gars ? » insiste-t-elle doucement.

Il redresse vivement la tête, plongeant dans son regard bleu. Celui de Ed doit exprimer sa surprise parce qu'elle rigole un peu.

« Je t'en prie, il ne t'a pas quitté des yeux tout le temps où il était dans la file. Même lorsque je discutais avec lui, il te jetait des coups d'oeil incessants. Et toi, complètement dépassé, à essayer de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. C'était mignon, » avoue-t-elle avec un regard tendre.

Quelque chose ne va pas. Encore. Pourquoi Winry réagit-elle ainsi ? Elle devrait être blessée, en colère, ou au moins vexée. Au lieu de ça, elle paraît amusée.

« L'as-tu revu ? » demande-t-elle encore.

« C'est mon prof d'Alchimie Avancée, » répond-il machinalement.

L'air hébété qu'elle affiche fait sourire Ed avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Winry, » grogne-t-il.

« Oh si ça l'est ! » réplique-t-elle en riant toujours. « Raconte-moi tout ! » exige-t-elle.

Il lui explique donc par le menu ce qu'il s'est passé à la fac - l'étudiante hoche la tête de temps à autre mais garde son sourire du début à la fin – passant sous silence l'état dans lequel Mustang le met.

« Tu es totalement accro, hein ? » demande-t-elle une fois qu'il a terminé de parler.

Edward regarde sa meilleure amie.

« J'en sais rien. Mais c'est mon prof, je suis min– »

« Je t'en prie, Ed, pas de ça avec moi. Depuis quand repousser les limites t'effraie ? » demande-t-elle sérieusement.

L'étudiant ne dit rien mais se crispe. Elle a raison, et il en a conscience.

« J'en sais rien, » avoue-t-il. « Quelque chose ne va pas, mais je ne suis pas capable de mettre le doigt dessus. »

Winry hoche la tête et se redresse, tapotant l'épaule de Ed au passage.

« Bah, t'en fais pas, c'est pas comme si tu n'allais pas le voir souvent, » le rassure-t-elle.

« C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète, » soupire-t-il.

« Pourq- Bon sang, la pause est finie depuis six minutes, on va se faire tuer ! »

Ils se relèvent en hâte et se retournent au comptoir.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

Edward s'empêche de regarder sa montre ou l'horloge toutes les deux ou trois minutes, ne sachant s'il veut que son service se termine rapidement ou au contraire qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Mais la question ne se pose pas. Le temps passe et précisément sept minutes avant six heures, alors qu'il est en train de nettoyer une table juste à côté du comptoir, que des clients viennent de quitter, l'étudiant voit Mustang pénétrer dans le café.

Cette fois il n'y a pas de file d'attente mais le professeur ne le quitte pas des yeux pour autant... jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la caisse. Là, il commande un chai latte à Winry, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres. Furieux qu'il recommence le même manège, Ed se rapproche du comptoir, arrache presque des mains le gobelet que Winry est en train de préparer, raye le Roy avec le petit coeur que Winry a dessiné dessus et écrit Bâtard à la place. Il pose le gobelet tout aussi violemment que la première fois devant son professeur, le regard glacial.

L'étudiant voit clairement une lueur d'hésitation dans le regard onyx – Bordel, pourquoi a-t-il de si beaux yeux ? – lorsque Mustang prend le gobelet. Il regarde ce que Ed a écrit et relève vers l'étudiant un visage parfaitement inexpressif. Plus de regard de braise, ou de sourire ravageur. Juste la neutralité.

Une pensée terrible s'infiltre dans l'esprit de l'étudiant. Et s'il venait de tout faire foirer ? Parce que s'il n'a pas envie de passer du temps avec son professeur trop sexy pour son propre bien, il a tout de même très envie de profiter de ce qu'il lui a proposé à la fin des cours, un peu plus tôt. Mais il est Edward Elric. Alors il ne détourne pas le regard, dans une attitude purement provocante, et Mustang finit par céder, avant de faire demi-tour. Ed le voit se diriger vers la sortie avec une angoisse bien trop forte pour être simplement liée à ses études. Il comprend brusquement qu'il veut connaître cet homme, pas seulement le professeur.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il commence à faire le tour du comptoir pour le rattraper mais Mustang se retourne et le regarde, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Ed se rend compte que l'autre vient juste de le tester et la colère remplace l'angoisse en un instant. Il regarde l'homme se diriger vers le fond de la salle pour s'asseoir à la table la plus reculée.

Il tente de se calmer – c'est incroyable, même Al n'arrive pas à le faire tourner en bourrique aussi facilement – mais croise le regard de Winry qui se retient d'éclater de rire.

« Tu te rends compte que tu viens de me piquer une crise de jalousie pour un mec qui n'a d'yeux que pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est ça. C'était quoi ce petit coeur ? Et tu as vu la manière dont il te regarde ? » siffle-t-il.

L'étudiante secoue la tête.

« C'était pour te faire réagir que je l'ai dessiné, idiot. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi l'expression avec les aveugles et ceux qui ne veulent pas voir ? » répond-elle, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

Il va pour lui répondre mais une légère sonnerie retentit dans la réserve, prévenant les concernés – Ed et un autre serveur, en l'occurrence – de la fin de leur service.

« Allez, file retrouver ton... »

« Ne finis pas cette phrase, » la menace-t-il.

Pas impressionnée pour deux sous, elle se contente de le toiser d'un air indéfinissable, quelque part entre l'hilarité et la supériorité de ceux qui pensent savoir mieux que les autres. Il secoue la tête, agacé, et va ranger son tablier dans son casier, avant de retourner dans la salle... mais il reste bloqué devant la porte séparant le café de la réserve. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il ne sait pas pourquoi son professeur est là. Ouais, ok, cette histoire d'article, de copies à corriger, de maîtrise. Mais pourquoi ces regards, à lui, puis à Winry ? Pourquoi lui faire croire qu'il l'a blessé juste pour voir s'il va le retenir ?

Il sursaute lorsque Winry ouvre la porte.

« J'aurais dû parier, » ricane-t-elle en entrant, le tirant à l'intérieur de la réserve.

Elle les emmène dans les étagères du fond et se plante face à lui.

« Je ne l'aime pas, » déclare-t-elle sérieusement. « Il a au moins dix ans de plus que toi, il a l'air prétentieux, puissant, dangereux. Mais la manière dont il te regarde, et celle dont tu le regardes, » elle soupire et secoue doucement la tête. « J'ai l'impression de me voir en regardant Al, » avoue-t-elle à mi-voix en baissant le visage vers le sol.

Les mots mettent quelques secondes à arriver au cerveau de Ed. Sa bouche s'ouvre dans un "o" muet de stupeur. Elle... elle... Winry est amoureuse de Al ?!

Mais cette révélation passe au second plan soudainement. Son cerveau fait lentement le chemin. Petit un, Winry lui dit qu'elle regarde Al comme lui regarde Mustang. Petit deux, il en déduit que Winry est amoureuse de Al. Amoureuse. Cela voudrait dire qu'il est... Il secoue violemment la tête. Non, absolument pas. C'est simplement qu'il pensait que Winry était amoureuse de lui et qu'il a appliqué ces sentiments à ce qu'elle ressent pour son petit frère... N'est-ce pas ?

Quelque part, malgré tout, il est immensément soulagé de ne pas causer de chagrin à Winry, mais le reste submerge vite l'agréable sensation. Il relève vers l'étudiante un regard perdu mais celle-ci se contente de rire allègrement.

« Tu n'as aucune compassion, » marmonne-t-il.

« Tu ne veux jamais de la compassion des autres, tête de pioche, » réplique-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il grimace mais ne peut nier, alors il hausse les épaules.

« Va, maintenant, sinon il risque de s'en aller. »

L'angoisse revient brièvement, mais il refuse de la laisser gagner. Il ne va pas se laisser impressionner par ce mec, bon sang. D'un pas – presque – décidé, il ouvre vivement la porte de la réserve, ne retenant pas un sourire lorsqu'il voit Mustang sursauter avant de se reprendre et de le regarder de ce nouveau regard neutre. Ed décide qu'il déteste ce regard. Il préfère encore la colère à laquelle il a eu droit après l'avoir trempé. D'ailleurs, c'est peut-être un bon angle d'attaque, pour essayer de reprendre la main. Parce qu'il ne faut pas se leurrer, c'est Mustang qui a mené le jeu dès la première seconde.

Il passe par le comptoir, prépare un autre chai latte, se fait couler un café, noir, exempt de tout additif lacté, merci bien, et retourne à la table de Mustang. Il s'assoit face à celui-ci et pousse le gobelet de thé aux épices.

« Merci, » répond le professeur avec un visage inexpressif.

Edward hésite. Doit-il vraiment chercher à agacer le mec en face de lui alors qu'il semble déjà sur la défensive ? Non, il doit s'excuser. Essayer.

« Je– je voulais– je– » marmonne-t-il avant de détourner le regard.

« Je t'écoute Elric, » répond-il.

« Eh bien, c'est à dire que– tout à l'heure, j'ai– enfin– » balbutie-t-il sans arriver à finir sa phrase.

« Tu veux peut-être l'écrire, si tu ne sais pas encore bien parler ? » questionne le professeur.

Ed relève brusquement la tête pour découvrir Mustang, le regard pétillant de malice et un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Il s'étrangle presque tant il est outré.

« Vous vous foutez de moi en plus espèce de bâtard ! » s'exclame-t-il à voix basse.

Il se fige une seconde mais les yeux onyx sont toujours amusé alors il se détend. Ils se jaugent du regard, et Ed décide de jouer avec ses règles désormais. Il ne changera pas sa manière d'agir pour Mustang. Autant que le professeur sache dès le départ à qui il va avoir à faire.

« Vos gants sont toujours en train de sécher ? » demande-t-il avec un sourire railleur en désignant du menton les mains nues de l'alchimiste.

Mustang penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, son sourire s'agrandissant.

« Tu as conscience que tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour tuer dans l'œuf toute collaboration dont tu pourrais profiter avec moi ? » demande-t-il.

« C'est vous qui avez besoin de moi pour corriger vos copies et écrire votre article, » réplique l'étudiant.

De nouveau, l'onyx et le doré s'affrontent. La supériorité paisible contre l'arrogance amusée.

« Si un jour je t'entraîne, je te jure que tu vas t'en mordre les doigts, » finit par déclarer Mustang.

« Seulement si vous arrivez à avoir le dessus, » rétorque le jeune homme avec un sourire tranquille.

Il manque de s'étouffer devant l'image que son cerveau renvoie avec lui "ayant le dessus" sur Mustang mais arrive à conserver son air amusé.

« À ton âge non plus je ne doutais de rien, » répond l'aîné en ricanant.

« Ben voyons. Ne vous la jouez pas vieux sage. Y'a pas si longtemps, vous étiez encore étudiant. Ça fait quoi ? Huit ans ? Neuf ? » demande Ed, tentant d'apprendre l'âge de son professeur.

Mais Mustang secoue la tête, l'air navré.

« Allons, Elric. Tu ne crois pas que je vais tomber dans ce stratagème malhabile, non ? » demande-t-il en croisant les bras et se calant contre le dossier de sa chaise. « D'où viennent tes automails ? » demande-t-il, redevenant sérieux

Ed sent la panique monter d'un coup. Et comme souvent, elle se traduit par une colère violente et sourde.

« Est-ce que je vous demande les erreurs que vous avez faites ? Vos regrets les plus importants ? Ou combien d'innocents vous avez tué à la guerre ? » gronde-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table, faisant se retourner certains clients.

Edward les ignore royalement et se demande s'il n'a pas tapé particulièrement juste en voyant les yeux presque noir se troubler. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait songé à s'excuser, mais là, Mustang ne récoltait que ce qu'il avait semé. Il voit son professeur serrer le poing à son tour mais ne baisse pas le regard.

« Très bien, je garde la question pour plus tard, » finit par déclarer le professeur d'une voix légèrement altérée. « Peut-on aborder le sujet de ma présence ici ? » propose-t-il sans laisser le temps à Ed de répondre qu'il ne lui dirait jamais.

L'étudiant a envie de l'envoyer balader mais il y a quelque chose dans le regard, une douleur, qu'il n'y avait pas avant, alors il se décide d'arrêter d'être l'ado capricieux qu'il aime faire croire qu'il est.

« Très bien, je vous écoute, » répond-il d'une voix posée.

Il met un point d'honneur à ne pas réagir au regard surpris.

« Avant de commencer, j'ai besoin de connaître ton niveau réel, » commence-t-il en s'avançant, posant ses coudes sur la table et son menton sur ses doigts croisés. « Je vais te poser toutes sortes de questions. De la première à la dernière année. »

L'étudiant se redresse, prêt à répondre.

.

Mustang est impressionné par Edward. Vraiment. Il a emmagasiné une somme folle de connaissances, surtout pour son âge. Il suppose que cette soif d'apprendre est en rapport avec la cause de la perte de ses membres, mais il n'a pas toutes les informations. Il a tenté d'en apprendre plus mais a vite compris qu'il ne saurait pas. Pas tout de suite.

Au bout de presque une heure à lui poser des questions des plus pointues, il est obligé de se rendre à l'évidence. Le mec en face de lui est un génie. Un génie désespérément sexy. Un génie qui n'a pas l'air insensible à son charme – heureusement, sinon il n'aurait eu qu'à aller se pendre – même s'il n'hésite pas à être désagréable. Et Roy doit admettre qu'il aime ça.

Finalement, plus que satisfait, Mustang s'étire, étendant ses jambes, touchant par inadvertance celles d'Edward. Il croise les jambes au niveau des chevilles, emprisonnant une de celles de l'étudiant entre ses mollets.

« Ne vous gênez pas surtout, » grogne Edward à voix basse en l'incendiant du regard.

« Oh, tu peux bien me laisser un peu de place, avec ta taille, tu ne sentiras pas de différence, » ricane-t-il.

« QUI EST SI PETIT QUE SES PIEDS NE TOUCHENT PAS LE SOL QUAND IL EST ASSIS ?! » fulmine l'étudiant, faisant éclater de rire Mustang et de nouveau se retourner quelques clients.

Ed essaie de récupérer sa jambe et le professeur hésite une demie seconde. Continuer ou arrêter ? Un coup d'oeil au regard doré agacé mais pas gêné ou inquiet le décide. Il décroise les jambes et laisse Edward récupérer la sienne, avant de se caler plus confortablement dans sa chaise, de lever ses jambes et de croiser les pieds sur les genoux de l'étudiant.

Le plus jeune écarte les jambes immédiatement pour que celles de Mustang tombent à terre mais le professeur a anticipé la réaction et laisse glisser lentement son pied du genou à la cheville d'Edward, qui ne bouge plus. Mustang ne le quitte pas des yeux, regardant l'air outré totalement contradictoire avec les pupilles qui se dilatent, faisant disparaître un peu des iris dorés.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que Winry apprécie votre manège, » marmonne-t-il.

Le professeur fronce légèrement les sourcils.

« Qui est Winry ? »

« La serveuse ? » répond Edward avec un regard incrédule.

Mustang finit par comprendre.

« J'aurais bien du mal à m'intéresser à une fille, Elric, » répond-il en haussant un sourcil. « Trop de poitrine, pas assez– »

« Oui, merci, je crois que j'ai saisi, » répond le plus jeune en lui lançant un regard blasé. « Juste, c'est ma meilleure amie, alors si vous pouviez ne pas faire de réflexions de connard irrespectueux, ça m'arrangerait. »

Le professeur ne retient pas un sourire amusé. Une lueur dangereuse passe dans le regard d'Elric. Mustang en frémit, mais ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment. Il sera bien temps de tester leurs compatibilité au combat plus tard. Et pas seulement au combat d'ailleurs, ajoute-t-il pour lui-même, son sourire s'agrandissant.

« Je te déconseille de tenter quoi que ce soit ici et maintenant, Elric. Tu es sur ton lieu de travail. Et je te rappelle que tu n'as pas encore le droit d'utiliser l'alchimie en dehors de la fac. »

« Bâtard, » siffle Edward entre ses dents, mais Mustang voit parfaitement qu'il est plus amusé qu'agacé. Peut-être même excité, mais il n'en est pas certain.

« Fais attention, je vais finir par croire que c'est un terme affectueux, » rétorque-t-il, son sourire se faisant charmeur.

Il repense à la remarque de l'étudiant concernant son attitude de dragueur. Certes, ses manières avec Edward ne sont pas des plus subtiles, pourtant il n'est pas ce genre de mec habituellement.

Comme pour se faire mentir, il laisse son pied repartir à l'assaut de la jambe de chair de l'étudiant.

.

Edward n'en peut plus. Il a écouté Mustang lui parler alchimie et lui poser des questions compliquées, l'obligeant à réfléchir réellement, lui faisant passer un des moments les plus passionnants de sa vie. Il commence à comprendre à quel point travailler avec le professeur pourrait être intéressant. Le gars est passionné par l'alchimie, au moins autant que lui, et Ed a l'impression qu'ils pourraient discuter des heures durant et ne pas s'ennuyer une seule seconde.

Et puis il a fallu que l'autre bâtard commence à lui... faire du pied. Putain. Son cerveau lui hurle de se barrer mais son corps est de l'avis contraire. Il n'arrive pas à faire face. Trop compliqué, trop de colère, d'agacement, de frustration, de désir.

« Si vous n'avez plus rien à ajouter, je vais y aller, » déclare-t-il en se levant.

Mustang le regarde et une fois de plus, Ed a l'impression de voir une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux sombres.

« Puis-je avoir un questionnaire de satisfaction ? » demande-t-il avec un sourire neutre.

Ed lève un sourcil moqueur mais ne peut pas lui refuser alors il va en chercher un derrière le comptoir et le lui apporte. Mustang ne prend pas la peine de le remplir, va directement à l'encadré "Remarques" et griffonne quelques mots, le plie en quatre, avant de se lever à son tour et de le rendre au serveur. Ed le prend en résistant à l'envie de lire immédiatement.

« Quatorze ans, » déclare brusquement Mustang.

« Pardon ? »

« Quatorze ans, entre toi et moi, » précise-t-il. « Mais tu sais ce qui est bien ? » ajoute-t-il en s'approchant de son oreille. « C'est qu'en quatorze ans, on a le temps d'accumuler une certaine... expérience, » murmure-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Le professeur se recule à peine et s'il pouvait rester le moindre doute quant au sens de sa phrase, Ed est assez près pour distinguer les iris onyx des pupilles dilatées à l'extrême et le regard rempli de désir de l'alchimiste, qui se redresse complètement avant de tourner les talons sans un mot de plus, laissant derrière lui un Edward baffouillant et rouge comme une tomate. En passant devant Winry, qui est en train de servir une cliente, il lui fait un clin d'oeil et un sourire en coin auquel elle répond en rosissant.

Ed n'a qu'une envie, lire ce que Mustang a écrit. Mais il en est empêché par sa meilleure amie qui s'approche.

« Alors ? » demande-t-elle.

Il la regarde, ne sachant que dire. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvre la bouche.

« Je dois y aller, je commence à huit heures demain matin et j'ai encore du boulot à faire, » explique-t-il vaillamment avant de filer sans demander son reste, laissant derrière lui une Winry qu'il entend éclater de rire.

.

Il résiste à la tentation de s'arrêter sous un lampadaire pour lire le papier et retourne chez lui presque au pas de course. L'appartement est vide. Alphonse lui a laissé un mot l'informant qu'il allait rester à la bibliothèque jusqu'à la fermeture et enchaîner avec un film au ciné.

Ed pose le mot de son frère et sort celui qui est dans sa poche. Il l'ouvre avec une lenteur insupportable mais ne se sent pas capable d'aller plus vite. Il a autant envie de savoir ce que Mustang a écrit que de le brûler. Finalement, il découvre l'écriture fine et serrée de son professeur.

Ce chai est bien trop sucré, je suis déçu par la qualité de la boisson. De plus, le service brutal laisse à désirer. Cependant, j'ai de quoi en faire chez moi, c'est pourquoi je demande à ce que le serveur se déplace à mon appartement, n°520, sur le campus, afin de pouvoir profiter de la qualité que je suis en droit d'attendre dans votre café.

De plus, il me semble que je n'ai pas pu te donner dans le détail ce que tu auras à faire si tu acceptes de collaborer avec moi. Je te propose donc de me retrouver le plus rapidement possible chez moi, une fois que tu auras fini ton boulot.

Il serait peut-être sage que tu apportes ton sac et des affaires pour demain ?

À ton aise, bien évidemment.

Roy.

.

Edward relit les quelques phrases jusqu'à ce que les mots soient flous. Il a l'impression que plus les minutes passent, moins il sait ce qu'il doit faire. Il essaie de réfléchir, de penser rationnellement, mais le regard que Mustang lui a lancé juste avant de partir... il en a des frissons rien que de s'en rappeler.

Oh et puis merde.

Il se relève d'un bond du canapé dans lequel il s'était avachi, fait son sac à la va-vite, prend des sous-vêtements et un T-shirt de rechange – en essayant de se persuader que ce n'est qu'une précaution, que c'est hors de question qu'il... qu'ils... bref ! – attrape sa veste posée en vrac sur le dossier et ressort au pas de course de chez lui. Il se perd deux fois avant de trouver l'appartement 520 et sonne avant de se poser plus de questions.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, une chape de plomb lui tombe sur l'estomac. Le professeur a enlevé sa veste de costume et son gilet, les deux premiers boutons de la chemise ouverts, et s'il a gardé son pantalon, il est pieds nus. Lorsqu'enfin leurs regards se croisent, assez bizarrement, celui du professeur est juste content, voire soulagé. Pas de désir, pas d'avidité, et pour la première fois en sa présence, Ed se sent totalement à l'aise.

Ce qui est peut-être la raison pour laquelle il entre sans attendre d'invitation, referme la porte en la poussant du pied tout en laissant glisser son sac, puis enroule ses bras autour du cou de Mustang avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Roy réagit immédiatement, embrassant Edward avec passion, le faisant reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur. Il glisse ses mains sous les fesses de l'étudiant avant de le soulever, l'appuyant contre la cloison. Edward enroule ses jambes autour de son bassin, les faisant gémir tous les deux.

Ed sent le questionnaire glisser de sa main pour tomber au sol avec un sourire.

Mustang n'aura certainement pas son chai maison ce soir-là.

.


End file.
